


The Doctor's Glorified Closet

by MoonlightPhotoEdits



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPhotoEdits/pseuds/MoonlightPhotoEdits
Summary: Rose sees The Doctor’s past outfits.





	The Doctor's Glorified Closet

“Doctor, do you know what’s behind this door?” The Doctor didn’t answer, he was busy tinkering with something on the TARDIS console. Rose was in the TARDIS wardrobe pointing to a mysterious door. “Doctor?” Leaning against the console, he started sonicing something he was holding.

“I don’t know, the TARDIS is forever changing, it could be anything. It’s probably just-” He finally looked up and paused. “Oh that’s…,” he took off his spectacles. He seemed to be in deep thought.

“That’s…?” Rose motioned for him to continue.

“What? Oh that’s a sort of… extension of the wardrobe.” He scratched the back of his neck. “It contains outfits from some of my past regenerations. I liked to keep them together, like a nostalgic thing. Though some of my early ensembles are missing, I still have most of them.”

“Well, can we go inside?”

“Well… I think that’s a bad idea.”

“Why’s that?” Rose challenged him. She crossed her arms and gave her oh-is-that-so smile.

“Well, I haven’t gone in there in a long time, maybe…” The Doctor mumbled and trailed off. He scratched the back of his neck again looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’m going inside,” Rose stated and turned on her heel.

“I didn’t say you could do that!” The Doctor shouted defensively.

“I’m going!” She yelled back at him giggling. The Doctor set down his sonic and the mystery item back on the console before chasing after her.

“If you’re going I’m coming with you!” He cried back. He entered the room to see Rose admiring everything and stroking some of the fabrics. The room was lined with over flowing cubbies and racks of clothes. In the middle of the room there were models holding up several garments. They seemed as if there was nothing holding them up; most likely a metal frame inside.

“Wow, Doctor, this is really just a glorified closet!” She laughed.

“The TARDIS really changed this since I’ve last been in here, hmm.”

“Well, lets start from the beginning shall we? Give me the full tour!” Rose smiled and gestured wide with her arms. He loved that smile even though she was still mocking him a bit. Standing in front of the first model he said,

“this was my-” he paused to count on his fingers, “-my third incarnation. It’s a bit frilly to say the least.” The Doctor fingered the fabric, inspecting it.

“Doctor, this looks like you were a vampire.”

“Oi! It was good enough for Sarah-Jane, I met her then.”

“But, I mean really, you were covered head to toe in frilly clothing with a cape.”

“Fine,” He ripped her hand from the cape and lead her to another one. “How’s this? Still vampiric, hmm?”

“Y'know,” she paused, “I like it.” The Doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I mean… the scarf looks like something my grand mum would wear,” she bit her lip, “but I like it.”

“Ha, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said,” he joked.

“Oh, shut up!” Rose smacked him on the arm, and pulled him to the next stand. “Hmm, so this where you get the trench coat from then?” She teased.

“What?” He was baffled.

“Oh look, you even kept the pinstriped trousers! You can’t say you didn’t take some inspiration from this.”

“They’re not even similar! That- that is unfair,” he pointed an accusing finger at her. She couldn’t help but giggle at how defensive he was being.

Rose ceased all sound and shouted, “next!” She marched onward. She gave one look at the costume, and remained silent. Then burst out laughing. She couldn’t control herself, she even held onto The Doctor for support.

“Yes yes, very funny, laugh it out,” he said with a grimace while patting her back.

“I’m so-sorry, Doctor!” Rose gasped through her laughs. Her laughing dyed down and she started commenting. “There’s so much going on, I don’t know what to look at! How many materials are used on this coat?” She walked around the whole model, then stopped to point downwards, “and to prove my point, you are wearing pinstriped trousers again.”

“I can’t argue with you on that anymore, can I?” The Doctor face palmed.

“Nope!” She said with a pop.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” he mumbled. “Next!” He shouted, copying Rose, and pulling her along. Rose studied the seventh garb and gasped.

“What?”

“The trousers,” she only pointed and waited for his reaction.

“The trousers…?” He dragged out his words.

“Their not pinstriped,” she whispered in his ear.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake! You’ll never let that go, will you?”

“Not in a million years,” Rose giggled, “and you know what?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor prompted

“I like this too.”

“It’s because of the trousers isn’t it?”

“No…”

“Really?” He feigned surprise. Rose glared at him. 

“Fine-”

“Ha!” He pointed at her in triumph. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey, it’s not just that. I like the vest too, I think it suits The Doctor style.”

“I’ll take it,” he smiled widely. “Next!” They said simultaneously. The Doctor winked at her, and they hooked arms. Now they both stood in front of the eighth model.

“Oh…,” Rose whined disappointed.

“Oh? What do you mean, oh?”

“Well, it’s… boring.”

“Yeah, well, that regeneration was a bit… traumatic, long story– but in summary, I couldn’t access the TARDIS wardrobe then.” He ranted, using wild hand gestures.

“You could have changed!” She retorted.

“Oh,” he pondered for a moment.

“Don’t tell me you never thought of that?”

“Well, I thought it was suitable, so it never really came to me, no.”

“You can’t be serious?” The Doctor shrugged in response. “I don’t know what you’d do without me,” she shook her head. “And lastly,” she elbowed him, “a familiar one…” As Rose proceeded to walk over the last model, her eyes were shut. When she opened her eyes…

“It’s not here!”

“I was waiting to see when you would notice,” he smirked.

“Well where is it?”


End file.
